seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin Milefin
Odin Milefin Odin is a tiefling and general in the armies of Zhentil Keep Originally from the outer planes. Odin lived in Sigil, and was an active member of the Dustmen. While an up and coming officer of the Faction, Skull, the factotum of the Dustmen traded her services to Tarek Wingspur. Odin fought in the battle of Suzail alongside Lord Rolin (sp?). Tarek quickly recognized her skill and intelligence, and promoted her to Captain, and later General of one of his Armies. She has the prestigious role of General of the standing army in Zhentil Keep. Currently (as of 1375) she is a member of the Knights of Shadowdale. Character Sheet: last upload/edit 2/2/2016 Odin Milefin 12th level Fighter / 10th level Kensai exp: 245,500 Tiefling Lawful Evil goal: 253,000 Strength 22 (28) +6 (+9) Hit Points : 12d10 + 10d10 + 110 = 270 Speed: 30 Dexterity 19 +4 AC: 34 (10 Arm 4 Dex 4Defl 3 NAC 2 TSS, 1MWM) Constitution 20 +5 Touch AC : 21 Intelligence 17 +3 Flat Footed : 30 Wisdom 15 +2 Charisma 14 +2 DB: = Saving Throws (10fighter+10kensai+1epic+ability+magic) = Fortitude: 7+3+1+5+4= 20 Reflex: 3+3+1+4+4= 15 Will: 3+7+1+2+4= 17 Base Attack Bonus : +19/+14/+9/+4 Spell Resistance: Racial Abilities Treated as human since I didn’t have tiefling Languages: Common, Infernal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnomish, Goblin, Halfling, Orc Feats 1,1,3,6,9,12,15,18,21* Class Feats 1: Bonus Feat: Combat Expertise (trade attack for ac bonus) 2: Bonus Feat: Weapon Focus (longsword) +1 to hit 4: Bonus Feat: Weapon Specialization (longsword) +2 to damage 6: Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus (longsword) +1 to hit F8: Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Specialization (longsword) +2 to damage F10: Bonus Feat : Greater Two Weapon Fighting (reduces off hand penalties): 3rd off hand attack. F12: Bonus Feat: Double Slice (pathfinder): gain regular strength mod to offhand strikes instead of half strength Signature Weapon: +10 bonus Power Surge: DC15 concentration check (move action) +8 to str for ½ class level DC increases by 5 for each use in a single day (used 1) Ki Projection: Add class level to any Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Info, or Intimidate Withstand: make a concentration check instead of a reflex save Instill: 1/day: full round action: DC10 + target HD or level: transfer some of my power into an ally (see entry) Ki Warlord: Great Notoriety: allies within 30’ gain +1 on moral, will saves, concentration, attack rolls. Lawful allies gain a +2 Level Based Feats (1 can be epic, 9 total) 1: Two Weapon Fighting: gain offhand attack 1: Improved Two Weapon Fighting: gain 2nd offhand attack 3: Power Attack 6: Improved Disarm 9: Melee Weapon Mastery: +2 to hit and damage. 12: Twin Sword Style: gain +2 stackable shield bonus 15: Two Weapon Rend: if primary and offhand weapons hit in same round, gain rend damage = base damage of smaller weapon (+enchantment bonus) +1.5 strength modifier 18: Crescent Moon Style: if I hit with both swords, gain a free action disarm check. 21: Weapon Supremacy: +4 to resist being disarmed. Wield weapon in grapple. During Full attack can add 5 to any attack after the first. Once per round, can take 10 on an attack. +1 to AC. Skills 20+50+75 = 145 . Items Mithril Chain Mail +5 of Fear (15): all enemies 120’ Will save DC 16 or be effected as by fear spell. Daern’s Instant Fortress **Boot’s of Levitation **Brooch of Shielding (45) Ring of Protection of Undead (36): 1 round duration, swift action, undead can’t touch me Seed of the Mountain (2) **Girdle of Giant Strength +6 Extradimensional Safe Cloak: Kaldair Swiftfoot **Cloak +4 **Ring of Night: 120’ darkvision, protection +1, no need to eat or breath, gain 10 temporary hitpoints for 20 rounds 2x per day, Burning Hands 2xday CL 16, Magic Missile 3xday CL 16 **Ring of Nine Lives: If I ever drop to 0 HP or lower, automatically takes a charge and heals me 20 HP. 1/day when I fail a save, can treat it as a success **Necklace: +4 deflection **Earring of NAC +3 Amulet of the Planes Short Bow +3 40 arrows Short Sword of Speed +3 Long Sword “Spell Binder” +5 (12 spell levels per day can be absorbed) detect magic 30’ as move action * +10 kensai stuff: Speed (+3), Fierce Human Bane (as bane but weapon glows with human within 60’ and +1d10 damage on a crit, Undead Bane, Evil Outsider Bane, Keen (+1), Wounding (+2), Soul Drinking: on crit I gain +5 temp hitpoints deal +2 melee damage for 10 minutes (stacks with itself) Longsword +3: Shadow weave item: Brilliant Shadow (like brilliant energy) Ring of Resistance +5 Donger Shield: Heavy Steel shield +4 of Hate: 1/day: reflect an attack back at attacker (immediate action can be used even if flat footed) **+5 spiked plate: light fortification, ER fire 30 Combat: 1 attack after first in full attack can get a +5 Spell Binder : +37 / +32 / +27 / +22 / +37 (17-20 X2+1d10+2accumulating+1 negative level) (1d8 + 20) + 1 point Con damage * Ignores Armor Bonus 19 (bab), 9 (str), 5 (magic), 1 (WF), 1 (GWF), 2 (MWM) / 9 (str), 5 (magic), 2 (WS), 2 (GWS) 2 (MWM) Short Sword of speed +3: +33/+28/+23/+18/+33 (19-20 X2) (1d6 + 12) Spell Binder + Short Sword Main Hand: +35/+30/+25/+23/+35 *remember (fierce)Bane (1d8+20) +1 Con damage Off Hand: +31/+26/+21/+31 (1d6 + 14) Rend: if main hand and offhand hit in same round: rend damage = 1d6+3 +1.5 str bonus *remember power surge = +8 str *remember to add 5 to hit on 1 attack *remember I can take 10 on an attackCategory:The Knights of Shadowdale Category:Characters